Naegi and Hagakure's Not-So-Excellent Adventure
by VideoGameTaco
Summary: Naegi and Hagakure were pretty good friends. And because of this, Hagakure invited Naegi to come with him on his 'road trip of self discovery'. The road trip with the most misleading title ever. A/N Someone (probably jokingly) asked for this on Tumblr. I thought it would be fun to write, and now we're here.
1. Stop 1 The Super Party, Part 1

**!DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Danganronpa. Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft.**

**If I did, the people over at  
**watch?v=qO6afQnYzls&hd=1**  
on Youtube would have done the english voices rather  
than whoever did them initially.**

**Also, Maizono's band name here come's from Faulerro's  
Danganronpa Abridged Thing on youtube! Super funny! Check that out.**

* * *

Naegi and Hagakure were pretty good friends.

In fact, one could go so far as to say they were _best_ friends. The two would always meet up after class and just hang out. No, they didn't necessarily have anything in common; Naegi was short and a followed the rules for the most part, and Hagakure was tall (mostly because of his age) and skipped class alot to smoke in the alley.

But despite this, they somehow ended up being best friends. And because of this, Naegi was invited to come with Hagakure on his annual 'self discovery' road trip across the country. Of course, by 'self discovery', he usually just drank and got high and had fun wherever in the country fun was to be had.

And Naegi was comin' with.

At first, Naegi was skeptical. "I don't know, Hagakure. Us, two _high school students_, unsupervised, driving across the country doing whatever the hell we want? I'm not too sure my parents would approve," said Naegi. "Okay, first off, we aren't 'two high school students doin' whatever the hell they want', we're two high school students on a, and I quote, self discovery road trip," Hagakure retaliated.

"Just tell your folks that 'n you'll be fine!" the older man assured. "Hmm... Alright... I suppose I could try," Naegi finally gave in. In the end, his parents said yes and Naegi was piling his stuff in the back of Hagakure's van.

Hagakure's van was actually quite spacious. It had the two front seats, of course, a sky light, and the two back seats were turned sideways and sat against the car wall, a window above each, and a small table between them. There was no dividing border between the trunk and the back seats, because the van was usually where Hagakure did his fortune-telling, and no divider meant more room for fortune-telling tools (and a shabby rug, obviously).

After all the luggage was in the van and the two boys said goodbye to their classmates, they buckled up (well, Naegi did. Hagakure just sorta jumped in and started driving) and of they went on Hagakure's annual 'self discovery' road trip.

* * *

"So, Hagakure, where are we off to first?" asked Naegi after they had started driving. "Our first stop actually isn't too far from here," answered Hagakure, "I got a friend in the next city, and he throws the best parties. He made it a personal challenge to make every party bigger than the last until he dies!" Naegi gave a small nervous laugh and asked, "Okay, so um... how long have these parties been going on?" "He's thrown hundreds!" and that's when Naegi started to panic, just a little. Naegi wasn't too keen on loud, late-night parties.

First of all, he was short. He was willing to accept that. If Naegi were to get lost in some place he's never been to full of crazy possibly-drunken teenagers, he'd never come back out alive. Second, he was awkward around people he didn't know. If he could manage it, he'd try to stay around Hagakure as long as possible. And lastly, he wasn't the strongest. He could very easily be pushed and shoved around and get trampled. So basically, Naegi wasn't exactly looking forward to the party.

Half an hour later, Hagakure's van slowed to a stop in a full parking lot front of a very _very_ large mansion. It didn't take much thought to know this was where the super party was taking place. Naegi could feel the rumbling of the music before he could actually hear it. "Alright, Naegs! Let's go party!" yelled Hagakure before sprinting head first into the crowd of party-goers clogging the pathway to the front door.

"No! Hagakure! WAIT!" Naegi called after him, but to no avail. Five seconds, and he'd already been marooned at some stranger's party. There must have been a million people, and Naegi only knew one of them. He thought the best course of action would to try and find high ground. Naegi saw flashing multicolored disco lights flashing about around one side of the house.

After about ten minutes of pushing his way through people, he found his way to the actual house. He then felt his way along the wall until he got to the corner. He made the turn and found a fairly large outdoor stage with the lights he saw earlier. He made his way to the stage. Nobody was performing, so he decided to sit on the top of the steps leading to the top of the stage. He sat there for maybe an hour not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, the music stopped, soon followed by the chatter. This caught Naegi off guard, considering that loud pop-music had been blaring ever since he'd arrived. Then, a young man ran up on stage with a microphone in his hand. He talked loudly into it, "ARE YOU ALL READY?" He held the mic out into the crowd as everyone cheered. "LOUDER!" They complied. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE KAWAII CHOIR!" This caught Naegi off guard again, coupled with the loud screaming caused him to become slightly disoriented. Wasn't 'Kawaii Choir' the name of Maizono's band? He looked to his side onto the stage, and sure enough, there stood Maizono and her band mates, singing and dancing for the party.

Naegi silently sat and enjoyed the performance to its end, where the group cheerfully ran down the steps opposite of Naegi, and behind the stage. Naegi walked down the steps and headed towards backstage. Two large men in sunglasses and black clothing with the word 'SECURITY' written along the chests stood in front of the entrance. "Hey, can I get through? My names Makoto Naegi and I'm here to see Maizono!" Naegi told the guard. "Nice try. That's what they all say," said one of them. "No, seriously! I go to school with her! I'm a student at Kibougamine Academy!" he tried to tell them. "You? A Hope's Peak student? You just look like a normal kid to me," said the other man. This frustrated Naegi. There was obviously no way to get into the-

"Ah! Naegi! What are doing here? Come in!" Maizono excitedly reached passed the confused security guards and pulled the boy in. "Hey, Maizono. I came here with Hagakure. This huge party is apparently the first stop on his 'spiritual road trip'," Naegi explained. "It's funny. Just a few hours ago, we were saying goodbye to each other, but turns out we were going to the same place!" Maizono said, letting out a giggle. "Uh... Yeah. Except, I don't know where Hagakure went, and I don't know anyone else here except you," said Naegi.

"Oh, that's okay, Naegi! You can stay with me! I can help you find Hagakure, and I know how you hate crowds of taller people," she suggested. This made Naegi blush a little. "Yeah, okay, but... are you going to stay at the party in your band outfit?" asked Naegi. Maizono just gave another giggle and said, "Of course not, Naegi. The girls and I are changing back into the clothes we came in!" Neither said anything for about ten seconds before Maizono said in a commanding tone, "That means turn around, Naegi."

Flustered, Naegi turned around as Maizono put back on her schoolgirl's outfit, and the two head back out into the crowd with Maizono dragging Naegi by the hand so he wouldn't get lost again. Eventually, they found Hagakure on one of the the roofs which was, like everywhere else, full of people (except, being a roof, there was more walking space than normal). Hagakure was definitely drunk, and was telling people there fortunes with his "crystal ball" which was really just a basketball someone drew a face on in blue sharpie.

"Hagakure! There you are. You can't just leave me alone at a huge party of people I don't know!" Naegi told Hagakure. "Oh, Makokoaegi! Where have you been buuuuddy!? *hic* I been lookn' everywheres for ya! *hic* I think... I think I jus threw up a bit in my mouth..." He was definitely drunk. Hagakure was heavily slurring his words, and struggled to make eye contact. That, and he called Naegi 'Makokoaegi'. "Hagakure, I think we need to go," suggested Naegi.

..."Hey, Naegi! When d'you get here?"

Naegi repeated his statement, slowly, and louder, "HAGAKURE. I THINK THAT WE, NAEGI AND HAGAKURE, NEED TO LEAVE THE PARTY." Hagakure apparently toned out and was looking at something behind the younger boy. He smiled and yelled, "YEAH, MAIZONO! YOU GO GIRL!" Confused, Naegi turned around to see Maizono sitting down and chugging a large beer bottle. Next to her sat two more empty beer bottles. Naegi pulled the girl up to her feet. "No, Maizono. You can't get drunk! You're the only one who can help me and Hagakure back to his van!" he told her.

"W-Whoa, Naegi, chills out bro," said Maizono. She had a deep blush and was also slurring her words. It also looked like she was about to pass out. Naegi carefully put her back on the floor, and sat down. "I knew coming on this trip was a bad idea" he told himself. Suddenly, a beer bottle forced its way into Naegi's mouth, its contents spilling down his throat. Panicked, he looked to his side to see a very drunk, smiling Maizono holding said bottle. Hagakure laughed next to him, and Naegi decided against fighting back because he knew he'd lose. Attempting to spit the drink back out, he just got it all over his hoodie, and there was still plenty of beer still in the bottle, so that plan was out. The only thing he could do is relax and think about how bad a situation he was in.


	2. Stop 1 The Super Party, Part 2

**!DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Danganronpa. Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft.**

**If I did, the people over at  
**watch?v=qO6afQnYzls&hd=1**  
on Youtube would have done the english voices rather  
than whoever did them initially.**

**Also, Maizono's band name here come's from Faulerro's  
Danganronpa Abridged Thing on youtube! Super funny! Check that out.**

* * *

Naegi and Hagakure were pretty good friends.

They were best friends, in fact, and that's how Naegi woke up at a stranger's mansion an hour away from home.

The first thing Naegi did when he woke up, was put his hand to his forehead. His head ached very badly. He knew this was a hangover. Fun. The next thing he did was sit up. It kinda hurt to move. The third thing he did, realize he was in the middle of a bed with Maizono and her band mates, and Hagakure, who lay horizontally across the foot of the bed. The last thing he did? Scream.

His scream woke up Maizono and one of her friends. "Whoa, my head's killing me... Hey, Naegi," Maizono said. "M-Maizono! Why am I in this bed with your friends and Hagakure!?" Naegi asked, panicked. Speak of the devil, Hagakure woke up. "Whoa... Good job, Naegs! Five at once?" Hagakure told him with a thumbs up. This made Naegi blush. If things did happen, he didn't remember. He looked under the covers. Good, everyone was wearing clothes.

**CHAPTER UNFINISHED!**

This chapter isn't finished yet, but I decided to post it for now, anyway because  
this is an extremely confusing situation for Naegi and co. and I like to confuse people.  
Confusing people is fun.

~VideoGameTaco,  
the author.


End file.
